


The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 1

by KingdomCrumbs



Series: The Rise of the Twerkles [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, for Hannah, my secret love, the rise of the twerkles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey, in a dedicated but open relationship with Raphael, finds that he is deeply infatuated with Raph's turtle, Spike. As their relationship blossoms in secret, Mikey finds he must tell the other turtles about his feelings for the tortoise. A dramatic falling out leads Mikey to a career as an amphibian stripper, and he soon finds himself at the top. But will it be enough for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for hannah

From the first moment I saw him, I knew he was the one. But our love was forbidden: a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

 

Raphael brought him home, looking happy for the first time in his life. I remember staring at Raph as he skipped merrily through the sewers with his new best friend-- and my future love-- Spike. He named him Spike because he found him after Leo spiked Raph's drink and he had gone on a rampage above the sewers. Raph had clutched the tortoise and sobbed for hours, thinking it was the decapitated head of Queen Elizabeth. I was able to nurse him back to some form of normality, and he instantly felt a deep, otherworldly connection to Spike. How cute, right? IKR. How could I resist either of them? Mmm.

* * *

 

 

"Tonight you will be practicing your twerking," Splinter says, winking at Leonardo. It's too important I stay here tonight, I tell myself. I stand up, coughing loudly until I keel over.

"Bro!" Donny cries, rushing over to me, wrapping me tightly in an embrace and showering me with kisses.

"No!" I screech, pushing him back. It hurts my heart to do such a thing, but I have to. "I can't get you sick, darling," I coo. I strok his face once and then stagger off to my room, glancing over my shoulder once to see Raph bumping butts with Splinter.

I sit in bed to wait, watching porn as cover until I hear everyone leave, and then I sprint into Raphael's room. There, he is waiting for me: the man (tortoise) of my dreams. Spike. I hand him a leaf with a shaking hand and nervously stroke his head. And then I hear it-- the most orgasmic sound of all time-- Spike's telepathic voice in my head.

" _Thank you for this leaf, honey bunches_." I focus hard, as I do every time, to try and speak back using my mind, as he does. " _Don't strain yourself, darlin'. We have... more important things to focus on_."

I catch his sexy tone and pick him up. We stare into each others' eyes for the longest time, and then I place him completely in my huge mouth.

" _Oooh, baby. You know I love it when you give me oral_." I feel him crawling around in my mouth. So hot. " _I've been coming..._ " he paused, "... _to a conclusion, Mikey. I think we should come out. Go public_." I gasp, almost completely inhaling Spike.

"What?! No, we never could! The others would be heart broken!"

" _But you have an open relationship with all of them! How could this cause jealousy or heartbreak?_ " he asks desperately.

"You wouldn't understand," I moan, struggling to talk with him still in my mouth.

Silence follows my words, and then a horrifying sound: the door opening. I spew out Spike and run to my room, diving into my bed and restarting the porn. Raph, Leo, and Donny walk in and get in bed too to watch. Splinter pokes his head in, glancing at the computer.

"... I'll get the popcorn."


End file.
